Blake's revenge
by x-game
Summary: Blake seeks retribution upon Adam and vows to deliver his comeuppance.


Adam walked up to two other White Fang soldiers observing the dead bodies of many of their brothers in arms. "Well? Did you find any leads yet?"

"Not yet boss."

"Well, hurry up then! I want this assassin found and executed!"

"I understand your concern, sir, but…"

But then there was a gunshot. And the White Fang soldier collapsed on the floor. Dead. Adam turned to the other soldier next to him only to find his throat slit, and gasped in horror to see his body collapse to the ground. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, Wilt. Then his arm felt a little weird...

Adam briefly heard what sounded like something dropping on the floor. He turned to is right only to discover…

His right arm. Somehow, his right arm was lying on the floor right next to him. Adam started to panic. He then glanced slightly downward. He gasped in horror as he saw that his right arm has been chopped off. He started to tremble and whimper. Then he heard a voice behind him say, "That's how Yang felt when you did that to her." Adam turned around in a panic and stood frozen at the sight of who it was that attacked him.

"Blake?…"

Blake readied her sword. " And now you'll know how I felt when you did _this_ …" Blake leaped toward Adam, thrusting her blade into his gut. Adam collapsed onto the floor, coughing up blood. "...to me." Blake removed the blade from Adam's chest, switched it into its gun form, pointed it at Adam's legs and started shooting at them. The bullets flew into his kneecaps causing them to bleed, and him to collapse.

Adam attempted to crawl away and attempted to reach for his sword Wilt with his left arm, but Blake shot him in the shoulder and the hand and kicked Wilt away, leaving Adam completely defenseless. Blake pointed the gun squarely at Adam's head. Sweat started pouring down Adam's face. "I'm sorry, my darling Blake…"

"I don't want your apologies. I want your screams. I had a life. I had friends. And you took them from me."

"Your 'friends' were a bunch of disgusting humans who…"

"...actually show concern with how the Faunus are treated and show compassion to any Faunus they meet?"

"Don't delude yourself. Any compassion that any human shows towards the Faunus is a lie. They only appear friendly so…"

But Blake shot Adam in the chest a few times, shutting him up. "I don't want to hear your lies anymore, Adam. You're the one who is deluding yourself. Yes. Humans have been responsible for our oppression, but you're neglecting the possibility that humans can be kind to the Faunus. In fact, I'd say that you hate the humans that show kindness to the Faunus more than the ones that abuse them."

"Well, when you think of it that way… yeah. I do. And you know why?"

"Exactly. Because they contradict your narrative that _all_ humans are heartless, oppressive beings who only care about power, dominance, and control. Pity how you never considered yourself to be one such person even though it's obvious you just became one."

"My beloved…"

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'your beloved.' You don't love me, Adam. In fact, you despise me. You despise _any_ Faunus sympathetic to human kind. The only reason you wish to liberate the Faunus from human oppression is so that you could oppress them yourself. You're a hypocrite. There's only one person in this world that you love, Adam. And that's yourself."

"Please, Blake…"

"If you truly loved me, you would have at least tried to respect my wishes. To take _my_ side of the story into consideration. To accept the path that I have chosen. But you didn't. You heartlessly tore it apart. You took away my life. Now I will take yours." Blake grabbed Adam by the collar and held her sword to his throat.

"Please, Blake. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"There's only one way you could make it up to me. And that's by burning in Hell, where you belong."

"Do you really think you can bring yourself to kill… your beloved Adam?"

"My beloved Adam died years ago. I'm here to kill the monster that took his place. I can definitely bring myself to do that." Blake threw Adam to the floor and stabbed him again. Adam coughed up blood.

"Don't do this to me Blake… Why must you hurt me?..."

Blake stabbed Adam again. "Why must I hurt you!? Better question: Why must _you_ hurt _ME_!? You said yourself you would seek out to destroy everything I love… And I _**CAN'T**_!" She stabbed Adam a third time. " _ **LET!**_ " A fourth time. " _ **THAT!**_ " A fifth. " _ **HAPPEN!**_ " Blake kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing as Adam struggled to even breath. He kept gasping, hoping to say so much as a word, but no matter how hard he tried, the pain stopped him from speaking. Then he collapsed to the ground, dead, yet Blake kept stabbing and stabbing until she had barely any energy. Angrily, Blake rose back up and resheathed her sword, spat into Adam's cold, lifeless face, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
